Elysium
by flipnotes
Summary: Here is a RichtofenxOC story! Mysterious girl randomly shows up in the zombie filled theater, action, comedy, adventure, drama, hopefully suspense, and anything else that will keep you coming back for more! (Summary soon to change too... maybe.)
1. New Findings

Yes, I did indeed write another story. I'm just going to test this one out and see if I can go anywhere with it! It's another RichtofenxOC story by the way. It just seems like I can't stay on one topic, and I notice I jump around on several different ideas. I think it's ADD where you can't sit still? Well, it's the same idea on here ._.

* * *

Chapter One

I sat there in the local coffee shop drinking a cup of passion ice tea.

I wore my persciptionized sunglasses and read the newspaper. Another murder was committed down the street just a few days ago. One more murder may happen soon if these obnoxious teens don't pipe down.

They were sitting behind me and talking about other girls and how to get a certain to like them while they talk about two other guys on the side. I am so glad to be out of high school. On top of it all, their laughter was intoxicating. It seemed to echo in the building and increase as they grew more and more excited talking about their love lives.

I folded my newspaper, grabbed my cup of heaven, and dashed for the door. You can't really enjoy much without the preppy girls being around.

The sun was emitting a tolerable temperature today. There were some clouds coming in though- a sure sign more were right behind them. You can't really count on the news for weather. 'Sunny all day!' my butt. Maybe it's time to go home, eat some ice cream, heat up some pizza, and kill some zombies. Yeah, like I _never_ do that.

Once at home, I kicked off my boots, dug out the ice cream, put the leftover pizza in the microwave, and turned on my 360. I could already tell I was in for a relaxing treat this evening.

* * *

After hours of listening to the familiar screams of the zombies and watching people rage quit, something unfamiliar happened. I was staring at a black screen.

The lights were off, my phone stopped charging, and my eyes were wide with horror as I realized what just happened.

Well, this is great...

I scooted over to my curtains and opened them. The moon was already hanging in the sky, shining brightly and elegantly. Guess I was playing for more than a few hours. I peeled myself off the couch and stopped abruptly as I felt the soreness kicking in. You do not know soreness unless you're a gamer or in color guard! Stretching out the stiffness, I walked over to look out the kitchen window. The whole block was out of power.

"Hopefully this won't last very long," I mumbled to myself. I stalked back to the couch and ate the rest of my ice cream.

Deciding to unplug stuff so it won't fry all the electronics in my house, I decided to go unplug the 360 first. I started with the back, and when I touched the wires, I fell back and cried in pain. My 360 just shocked the shit out of me!

Well, duh! My hands were still wet from the ice cream. I quickly wiped my hands on my shirt and tried again. I managed to touch the wires, but when I started to tug at it, there was a lot of static and sparks.

* * *

"I certainly hope that was the last of them today," Nikolai grumbled. "I want to drink my vodka in peace!"

Takeo murmured something in Japanese and looked through the barricades to make sure there weren't zombies coming. He relaxed a little when there was only silence.

"I'm hungry!" Nikolai shouted and patted his stomach.

"Go eat then," Tank said. "Town's that way." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Nikolai grumbled and went back inside the theater, not bothering to argue. All he wanted was to get drunk and eat, but he could live with just drinking. Tank fixed his attention to Takeo.

"It's always pretty nice out here," Tank said as he spun around, looking at everything and had his hands behind his back. "No matter how many freakbags fill up the alley."

Takeo nodded. "It may not look like home, but the atmosphere brings a great greeting."

Tank chuckled to himself. It was nice having a chat with the Japanese man. He was the only person that made the most sense. Then his face turned grave as he saw something move in the distance.

"Tak!" Tank whispered loudly. He nodded past Takeo, and Takeo had his gun prepared.

Once Takeo peered through the almost naked barricade, he saw what Tank warned him about. There was something moving and groaning softly. They could only see a leg, but the leg didn't seem to belong to one of the Nazi zombies. It groaned and moved again.

A hand waved up in the air and grabbed onto a trash can.

"Holy hell, Tak! I think that's a human!" Tank climbed through the barricade and jogged up to what he was hoping was another person.

Right there, laying down next to the trash can was a girl.

* * *

What in the world just happened?

My palms hurt, my head throbbed, my body felt like it was being twisted. I heard something in the distance that made my head hurt more.

I tried shooing it away with my hand but felt something cold. Everything was blurry when I opened my eyes, and it took a few minutes to try to focus everything. Why was it so bright? What _reeked_?

"Are you okay?"

I lazily bobbed my head up and tried to focus on the blurrier object in front of me. There were two figures, I just couldn't tell what they were.

"Hey, miss?"

I groaned and layed back down. Did I drink last night? That's when I remembered the power outage and my Xbox.

"We should take her to see Richtofen."

"Nah. Dr. Crazy will try to dissect her or somethin'."

Did I hear Richtofen?

I tried looking again, and there I saw a military outfit and a blue outfit.

"See! She's moving."

My arm hurt, I used it to prop myself up on. I was helped to my feet, and felt a little dizzy and nauscious. The figure steadied me so I wouldn't fall down, and my vision was beginning to focus. I blinked a little when I was staring at a man. I blinked some more when standing next to him was an Asian man.

In the flesh, was Tank Dempsey and Masaki Takeo.

Maybe I was drinking last night.

* * *

AAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD... there is chapter one. I was worried about adding too much to the first chapter, but keeping it short enough so I won't overdue it.

I really don't think I should really write right now though. It's Hell Week this week :D JOY! Meaning: for my English class I have to write two essays a day for an entire week. Tomarrow is the last day, so I'm super happy about that! And I know there's a lot of line breaks, so in the future I'll try keeping those to a minimum.

Until next time!


	2. This Is Not A Dream

Okay, guys! Chapter two is up :D And looking back through the doc manager, I realized I didn't exactly title the chapter... So I'll get to that ASAP!

VenusAmorette, yeah it's become such a cliche haha! OMJUICE I would be soooo freaking happy to work with you! Like, you don't even know! Excuse me while I squeal in delight in a corner somewhere.

Jess, thank you :) I'll try to continue this story!

* * *

Chapter Two: This Is Not A Dream

I laughed. It started out to be a grin, then a few chuckles, and finally a full on bark of laughter. I brushed off some dirt and debris from my leggings, laughing a little bit more, then stood up straight. The look on Tank's face was priceless. Takeo... well, the usual stoic expression sat on his face. This is a really weird dream. And that must've been some really strong rum.

"This reminds me of the time the hospital drugged me," I mumbled to myself.

Tank gave me a quizzical look. "You do drugs?"

I laughed some more and shook my head. "No! This is just a dream." I looked around. There were a few trash cans in view, a barricade with a lot of boards missing, stairs, and a soda machine. This must be the alley to the theater, and I'm assuming the soda machine is Double Tap. I sighed and clasped my hands together. "Well, guys, nice seeing ya. Time to wake up." I closed my hands, pinched my arm, felt the sharp sting, and opened my eyes.

Tank and Takeo were still there. They looked at each other and looked back at me, shifting their weight to the other foot to get closer to me.

"Wake up?" Tank asked. "Wake up from what?"

"This dream," my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and pretended to have a coughing fit.

"This is not a dream," Takeo said. He glanced around before turning back to me. "You are in Germany."

I laughed, mockingly, and reached for Tank's gun since he was the closest. Naturally, he jumped back and put a defensive hand on his gun. I rolled my eyes. "Look, if I shoot myself, I'll wake up."

Tank put his hands up, raised an eyebrow, and took a couple of steps back. "Hey, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you just woke up from that spot-" he pointed to where I got up from, "and that's all I know."

I tuned him out for most of what he said. I was fixated on finding a way to wake myself up. That shock from my Xbox could've made me faint.

"Hey!" I was snapped out of my thoughts from Tank's abrupt voice.

"You should come see the doctor," Takeo suggested to me.

"She ain't gonna see that crazy dude, Tak!" Tank sounded like a whiny little kid. It wasn't very amusing really. Maybe the crazy dude was Richtofen.

I felt myself start to panic a little. If he was referring to Richtofen, then I don't want to wake up just yet. They were going back and forth on this subject, and I just stood there and watched. They were both quite tall; me raising up just below Tank's shoulders, Takeo a few inches taller, and then Tank a head taller than Takeo. After a few gestures from Takeo, and a lot of facial expressions of anger and confusion from Tank, he finally sighed.

"Alright, miss. Come with us," he grumbled. He led the way hopefully to see Richtofen, and I kept my face unreadable when on in the inside I was squealing with delight. I followed him, Takeo behind me, and everything seemed so real. We went through the barricade, up the stairs, and into the room with the fire trap.

It seemed much bigger than what the game led on. The mystery box wasn't in this room. According to the board, it was on the stage. The wall paper was torn off, there were holes in the walls, there were some couches with rips and tears in them. The room was twice the size of a large living room. I tried to sneak a peek through the other rooms that were inside this room, but I slipped on some blood and almost fell. It most likely belonged to the zombies that infested this place.

Takeo held his stance to catch me in case I fell, and Tank was completely oblivious to the fact I almost ate it.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly. He only nodded and we continued on. I saw the lobby and my jaw dropped. There were holes and blood and zombie parts scattered about, but it looked so elegant as well with a Halloween touch. Chairs that haven't been used in a while were turned upside down, glass and broken vodka bottles, and the familiar blue cord with the power to teleport was surging from the lobby to the stage. It looked truly magnificent.

Making our way downstairs, I saw the red chairs, which most of them were destroyed, and around a wall was the Juggernog machine. Everything looked so _real_. I touched the red, worn out and torn chairs and I caught my breath. If I'm touching this, and I can feel the ground through my socks, then maybe this wasn't a dream. In a dream you normally can't feel anything you touch right? Well, I don't think I'm imagining this. The dust from the chairs stained my hand, and I stared at it with horror.

When I looked up I nearly jumped out of my skin. Richtofen was staring down at me with cat-like eyes. They narrowed down, and he watched me intently. I had no idea he was standing a few feet away from me either. I heard Tank saying, "And that's why I brought he in". He was probably explaining to Richtofen what happened. I really needed a good explanation too.

Richtofen's hat was gripped in his hand and part of his bangs hung on his forehead. His jacket was off, leaving him in a loosened tie, a buttoned up white shirt, and his pants secured tightly with a black belt. I put my hand down by my side aware it must've looked funny, and cleared my throat. I wanted to talk, but nothing came out. Richtofen cracked his jaw, and moved closer to me. I stumbled back, bumping into Takeo, and the Nazi doctor grabbed my chin with gloved fingers.

"Who are you?" he growled.

I was hesitant. One wrong move and he wouldn't think twice about killing me.

* * *

This might be enough... For now :D Winter Break has officially started! More time to play zombies and write :)


	3. His Interrogation

Those who favorited this story and all was really shocking! Thank you all who favorited :D

* * *

Chapter 3: His Interrogation

His cold eyes could probably look right through me. His gun hung to his hip and he removed his gloves. He placed a warm hand against my forehead, then moved it down to my cheek, sliding it over my neck. He grunted before slipping his hand back into his black glove.

"I'm not asking twice. You are capable of reshopnding."

It was more of a threat than a question.

"Helen..." My voice sounded small, like a mouse. I wasn't sure if I spoke or not, but Richtofen nodded slightly.

"Und vat are you doing in a place like zhis?" Another threat that was far from a question.

Now we've come to the difficult part. What am I suppose to say? _How_ am I suppose to say it? I looked up to his green eyes and I was certain he was a human lying detector. I knew for a fact I wouldn't pass a lying test either. Tank and Takeo were waiting eagerly to know I appeared before their eyes too. I heard Richtofen growl lowly, knowing he wouldn't ask twice. How can I explain everything without making it sound crazy? Richtofen looked like he was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Hey, nut job, doesn't she- or Helen need some kind of medical attention?" Tank asked, breaking the thick tension. Hopefully I was saved.

"Nein, American. She understands vat I am asking," never taking his eyes off from my face, he reached for his gun, "und she should realize the consequences for not answering."

Oh great.

"Whoa, doc! She's not a maggot addict or anything!" Tank pushed on Richtofen's right shoulder roughly to spin him around. They were face to face with pure hatred hanging in the air. "You're not killing her."

Richtofen grinned. "Vould you like to take her place?"

When I would sit on my couch, eating junk food and juice, and playing zombies, I would always admire Richtofen. Now, in person, not so much. He scared me. Scared me beyond anything that was thrown at me. Right now didn't seem like a bad time to become zombie food. I don't think I could take anymore of his threats, or glares.

"I was shocked here."

Tank and Richtofen turned to me. Tank had confusion written all over his stressed face, and Richtofen looked a little pleased to make progress.

"From?" he pressed.

"My house."

"Vhich is vhere?" he snapped. Oh, duh.

"Ameri... Europe," I studdered. It was hard to remember which one I was born and which I lived in.

"Vhich one?" Richtofen crouched down in front of me and put a hand on his temple.

Good question. "Where it zapped me from was Europe. I was born in America."

He paused for a few seconds. "Vhy vere you in Europe?"

Did he have to know everything? "Visiting family."

I hoped he stopped with the questions. It was making my mouth hurt. He seemed to have run out of questions, but I knew it wasn't the case. The zombies were probably going to be here any minute.

"I am not finished," he said, standing up. "Ve vill continue zhis later." He turned around and headed for the stage. "Stay alive."

Nikolai appeared on the stage and spotted the tiny circle. He held out a finger and pointed it to each person, then again, and again. "Did we get an extra?"

"It's okay, Nikolai," Tank said. "We have another one joining the team." He turned to me and handed me a gun. "You'll need this for now." It was an AUG. I took it, and I didn't realize it would be heavy. It dropped before my muscles realized they had to use a little more strength. If Richtofen saw, he probably would have laughed.

As Nikolai came towards us, Takeo left without saying a word. Those little outbursts in the game weren't for show; there really were favorites and people on the shit list. Nikolai took out a bottle of vodka and began drinking. "Can she carry that?" He noticed my fail a few moments ago.

"I can handle it," I said. The weight was becoming familiar, and I held it without any strain. I aimed it at a few chairs and was amazed at how much clearer everything looked through the lens. It's a good thing this was one of the guns I would use. I looked up and saw the projector room. I wonder if anyone pack-a-punched their guns yet. An even better question would be how long have these guys been here.

Looking back on the stage, I saw Richtofen working on the teleporter. His jacket was resting next to him along with his gloves.

The familiar boards ripping from their positions echoed through the theater. There were a few gun shots, and nothing more.

Tank noticed my worried face. "It'll be fine," he reassured me. "It's actually pretty fun killing zombies."

I smiled at him. "I'm not concerned. Just a little tired."

Takeo came back. "I do not think more will come at the moment."

"Really?" Tank whined. "I was hoping for more."

"More time for vodka!" Nikolai cheered, and drank more.

Richtofen overheared what Takeo said and spoke up. "Zhen you all have time to rest." He stared at me. "You can shleep ven you answer my questions. Und no interruptions!" That last remark was snapped to Tank who had something to say, but closed his mouth instead.

"You get use to him," he whispered in my ear. "Sort of."

We all walked to the stage and the three males got in the teleporter. Richtofen and I stayed out on the stage. With the blue electrical charge, they vanished, but the light didn't turn red. I stared at in wonder and Richtofen snapped his fingers in my face.

"Follow me," he said softly. We left the stage, turning left from the teleporter, climbing up the stairs, and into the room above. This room looked neater than the other rooms I've been in. There was a door that Richtofen walked up to, opening it with a key, and the door creaked open. "Go in," he demanded. I knew better than to have him ask twice. I walked inside the dark room, not knowing when to stop. Lights came on and I immidiately held up my arms to block my face. "Interesting," I heard him say. Blindly I searched for something- a chair or stool. He directed me over a few steps more and sat me down.

I squinted against the light and saw a desk with neatly stacked papers on it, pens, and behind it was Richtofen himself. Getting use to the lights, I stopped squinting and scooted closer to the desk. I sat cross-legged and examined my socks. There was no way I would be able to wash out all of the goo that stained my socks. I was beginning to wish I wore shoes in the house.

Richtofen said down and pulled a clean sheet of paper from a drawer. This must be his office, maybe the only place he can really escape to and not be bothered. He scribbled something down on the paper for a few seconds before looking up to me.

"You are distraught. How else do you feel?" he folded his hands on the desk.

"Um... kind of tired. Very thirsty... my shoulders feel sore, and-" I looked at my hand. The very hand that was shocked the first time i tried to unplug my 360. "This hand feels a little dry."

He jotted down some notes. I didn't dare look at what he was writing.

"You are not hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. He wrote that down too.

After a long pause, he said, "So, you vere _shocked _here? How vas zhe experience?"

I had to think back to it. Happily sitting down, then brought here. "There was a spark, then blue lights, and that's all I remember."

"You didn't feel anything?"

Yes. That unpleasant zap. "No."

He tapped the pen on the desk before writing down more notes. I looked over to the stack of papers.

"Did you interview the other guys too?" I asked

He waved his hand with annoyance. "I vill ask zhe questions."

I frowned at him. "I'm curious too, you know."

He set his pen down roughly when he was done with his notes. He tried smiling at me, but it came into a crooked line, like he didn't know how to smile. "Fine. Vat are your questions?"

I made a list in my head. "That first one should be answered."

He sighed and placed a protective hand on the stack of papers. "Zhis is part of my research. Ja, zhere are some notes on zhe others written in here." He looked at me. "Yours vill fit in nicely."

That made me shuddered. I wasn't a person to him. I was just research, along with the others that are stuck here.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Approximately two und a half years."

That was a long time. I could see myself playing this game for two and half years, but never actually living here for that long.

"You've never tried leaving?"

"I have been fixing zhe teleporter. Ve should be on our vay soon."

Drowsiness swept over me. I began to sway in my chair.

"Zhe sooner you ask your questions the sooner you can rest," I heard the teasing in his voice. I think for now I was done with the questions. I stood up in my chair and Richtofen raised an eyebrow. "I still have one more question." I groaned but kept standing. "How much do you know about zhe zombies? How much do you know about me?"

I saw a pitch black room before falling asleep.


	4. The Whole Truth

Chapter Four: The Whole Truth

I woke up to find myself bound with some wires and gagged.

How the heck did this happen? I looked around and saw a pack-a-punch machine and the sleeping figures of the zombie killing crew. Oh yeah, the crazy XBox thing.

"You seem to be fully avake."

I jumped and landed on the ground. I felt like a sushi roll as I tried to get back up. There was no doubt in my mind this was Richtofen's doing. I glared up at his pleased smile while he watched me struggle. I was certain he was watching me as if I were his personal experiment toy. He propped his head up on the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up on his knee. The pose from this angle looked pretty sexy, even for a sadistic Nazi doctor- No! I must stay focused. I shook those thoughts away and tried asking him what the hell was going on, but it all came out muffled.

He placed a hand cupping his ear. "Vat?" he asked in a mocking tone, his smile never fading. I wanted to kick him so bad. I had a clear shot to his crotch if my legs were free.

The others remained asleep; unaware of the situation. I glanced hopelessly to the others.

"Oh no, little girl, I made sure zhey vould be ashleep while we had a little heart to heart." He bit his bottom lip to contain the rupture of laughter that was about to erupt. Richtofen stretched his arms and got up. He picked me up with one arm and hoisted me on top of his shoulder. I felt like something he just hunted! I tried waking up anyone with my muffled screams, but the others didn't even budge.

We left the projector room.

"Now zhen, continuing from where we left off," Richtofen said. We were in his office again, with the same stack off papers, and in the same chairs. "You vill answer my last question." He paused, realizing I can't talk. He slipped out his knife and walked over to me. He cut off the wires and cut off the cloth around my mouth, giving me my freedom to talk.

I wanted to spit at him, but instead spit on the floor boards. Spitting on a guy with a knife in hand probably isn't a smart idea. Instead of going back behind his desk, he sat on top of his desk, knife dangling from his fingers, hunched over staring at me with green eyes.

He was waiting for his answer. "Can you tell me what the question was? I kind of forgot it." I lied.

"Kind of?" he sounded disgusted. "Und I _kind of_ know you're lying."

My face froze over. How did he-

"How do I know? Years of exshperience."

Well, damn. Can he read minds too? I stretched a little and rubbed my eyes before saying, "Curiosity killed the cat."

He sighed and traced gloved fingers over the Bowie knife. It looked clean, sharp, and menacing. Sure, in a shop, I'd be fawning all over that knife, but in the hands of Richtofen, it's a different story. He needs me alive to get answers, but what happens when that's over and done with? I had to stall. "Well, why do you assume I know anything about you? Are you that paranoid?"

"Paranoia has nothing to do vith zhe situation. I know zhere is something odd about you. A spy? From America? Though I believe you vere visiting your family, zhere are still missing blanks, aren't there?" His eyes never left mine, while I found it difficult to turn away.

I sighed. "Yes, there are missing blanks. One of them being how in the hell did I end up here."

"You said you vere... shocked, was it? Let's start zhere." he said. What was there to start from? The fact I'm inside a game. I laughed to myself as I thought of how other people have asked and imagined what goes on inside a game when it's turned off. I'm living in it right now, and I must say it sucks.

I brought myself back to where to explain from. "Um... you can tell when I'm lying, right? No matter how ridiculous a story sounds, you can tell whether or not it's made up or real?"

He nodded. "Go on."

I scratched my head and let out a "EW!" Talk about bad hair day. I can't worry about that right now.

"I'm sitting at home, playing this game called Call of Duty: Black ops. There's a main story, a multiplayer, and a zombie portion. Now this is where it gets crazy. You play as four different players either with friends or online with random people. The purpose of the game is to kill waves of zombies and not die, and it can go on forever and ever." I took in a breath, trying to calm myself down. Richtofen sat there motionless, watching me intently. "You play it on this... game console called an Xbox, and today, or yesterday, whenever the hell it happened, the power went out at my house. I didn't want my Xbox getting fried, so I went to unplug it, but it shocked me. I tried again, and I woke up next to trashcans."

I was getting choked up for no reason. I looked back at Richtofen and he didn't have an expression on his face. His face was just blank. If he calls me a liar, then I know he lied by saying he can tell if someone is lying or not.

"Und who are zhese four different players?" he asked quietly.

I swallowed. "Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and you," I said and looked down. He still had the blank expression on his face. "I know this place," I continued. "It's Kino Der Toten, or in translation, Theater of the Dead. It's one of the playable maps on the game." I looked around with awe. "It's a lot larger than the game leads on though." I looked at him and now his blank expression looked like a mixture of horror and confusion. He dropped the Bowie knife and it stuck perfectly in the wood.

"Und zhis goes back to my question: How much do you know about me?"

I shrugged. "You created the zombies with Dr. Maxis. Samantha controls them now, but you want to control them. Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo were all experiments of yours."

He stood up and stalked over to me. I looked up at him, and his green eyes looked like they were glowing. "You vill never tell zhem. I vill kill you."

And he left his office.

* * *

Yes! Finally have this chapter updated! I hope you guys had a great Christmas and played zombies til you passed out!

Thank you all who are following, reviewing, and liking this story!

VenusAmorette, thank you so much :D I'm really flattered that you're reading my story cuz you're an awesome author, and that just makes me really happy! I love your stories x3 I hope you keep writing!


	5. Out For Blood

About my last chapter, I should've put the replies to comments at the top. It was a last minute panic thing because I forgot to put it on the chapter. Sorry about that!

Bu11etB1iss115, thank you! That really means a lot to me :D I really don't think I'm that great of an author. I've kept many stories that I tried writing away hidden in closets or thrown away. I was going to work on fight scenes in this chapter cuz, yah, I don't really know how to bring out moods and stuff in fight scenes haha!

Thank you for your reviews and favoriting and all that jazz!

* * *

Chapter Five: Out For Blood

I sat there motionless as I heard his footsteps. He stopped just before he exited his office. Oh, that's right. He's probably waiting for me to leave so he can lock up. I collected myself and scurried out the room, keeping my head down and trying to calm myself. It was at that moment I realized my AUG was missing. Maybe it was in the projector room. But then that means I have to wait until the red light went green before I could activate the teleporter.

I made my way down the grans staircases; the steps and carpets were stained with blood and zombie bits, the swastika banners were had tears in it, probably the work of those gas crawlers, the floors creaked with every step and let out a hollow noise. This place could really use a touch up every once in a while.

Being mindful of my surroundings, I kept my eyes glued to the ceiling to make sure those damn gas crawlers wouldn't sneak up on me. I'd rather have to face the monkeys and dogs than those stupid crawlers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Quick Revive machine. Did I still need points to use the magical soda machine? Could I use the box whenever I felt like without a teddy bear showing up? Still many unanswered questions. Too focused about being ambushed, I didn't count on running into anyone. I actually forgot where I was and who I was with for a moment.

"Hey, it's pretty dangerous to take strolls around here without a handy weapon," I heard Tank say.

I jumped upon hearing his voice. Looks like whatever Richtofen did to them wore off. "Oh, hey, Tank." He held out my silver hunk of steel, and I accepted it gratefully. "Just wanted to look around." Maybe Tank couldn't tell when someone is lying.

He nodded, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked around. "Have you seen that crazy bastard around?"

"No, I haven't. You looking for him?" I was a bit surprised that he'd be looking for someone he despised.

Tank waved his hand. "Nah, just want to make sure he isn't ditching us or anything. You gotta keep an eye on your enemies," he laughed a little.

You mean besides the fact he brainwashed all of you and wants to control the world? I was lost in my thoughts and Tank snapped his fingers in my face.

"Wha...?" I asked, surprised.

"Geez, dude, you space out a lot," Tank said, sounding rather annoyed. His voice was husky, like he needed to clear his throat, but I knew that's the way he sounded when he always spoke. I use to think it was cool. He noticed my down face. "Let's go eat. Food's on the stage."

I didn't feel hungry, but I went anyway. What would they eat anyway? Was there a grocery store near by? I tried not to think that they would cook zombie meat and eat that. I made myself sick just thinking about it. And we all came from different backgrounds; no hamburgers, sushi, or anything that we would prefer was laying around. I could've drooled while thinking about eating a hamburger with bacon and slurping it down with a strawberry shake. Kicking back on my couch eating some chips and cookies, gulping down Dr. Pepper. How easy it was to think about my old life, but how can I get back to it?

On the stage sat Nikolai and Takeo. Nikolai was sitting next to the turret while he contently ate his meal and had a bottle of vodka keeping him company. Takeo wasn't on the stage. He was sitting in front of the fire, cooking on the ground. There was a circle of rocks surrounding the fire and some sticks help up a bit pot. Takeo stood up to bow slightly and resumed his crouched position. He was stirring what looked like soup. I could see potatoes and carrots in the pot. Once the scent finally hit my nose, my stomach gave me a pissed off groan. I covered my stomach with my arms and Tank laughed.

"Where were you, little girl?" Nikolai asked. "I thought zombies got you. Heh, only here for a short time and already lost."

It was a better welcoming than what Richtofen gave me.

"Just went out for some fresh air," I smiled at him. I turned my attention back to the soup. "It smells delicious!"

"It will be ready shortly. That bull couldn't contain himself to wait," he nodded his head to Nikolai's direction. Nikolai in return flipped him off behind his back. "Everything is prepared at it's best-" he waved his hand over the bowls and silverware, "hopefully to your liking."

I nodded. "Everything looks fine." I knew it must be pretty hard to live here, trying to survive. There was no time to ask for perfectly clean spoons and bowls.

Tank grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why so formal, Tak? Not getting the hots for the new member, are ya?"

I punched his arm playfully. His bicep was huge!

"A gentleman is always respectful to ladies," Takeo said, still stirring. He poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to me. I took it with a happy thank you and without hesitation. I didn't make time to savor any of it. As quick as I accepted it was as fast as it was gone.

"Whoa there, girl," Tank laughed. "She can be more ravenous than you, Nikolai."

Nikolai drank some vodka. "Is that a challenge?"

"This is so good!" I said in glee. "You're a great cook, Takeo!"

Takeo bowed his head and handed Tank a bowl. He poured another one for himself and began eating, actually tasting eat spoonful. Richtofen appeared on stage, coming from the dressing room. He surveyed the room and with cat-like eyes. Talk about a mood killer.

Takeo noticed him and reached down to pour him a bowl.

"I von't be needing food," Richtofen said. He glared at the soup Takeo made.

"You haven't eaten in two days," Nikolai said. "Eat, comrade!"

"Nein." He turned to leave.

"Don't be stubborn," I yelled. Richtofen stopped in his tracks. Well, I said something. I have to go through with it now. "You heard what Nikolai said. You'll surely die from starvation, if not that, then a zombie because you're too frail from malnutrition."

Everyone was silent. It seemed like time itself stopped. Everyone stared at me, shocked I just yelled at the man who could easily take any of our lives. Slowly, Richtofen turned around. I was certain he was going to shoot me daggers, but instead he had a grin on his face. He made his way to the soup, poured himself a bowl, and ate. He stood there and ate every last drop he served himself. We all watched him. If it wasn't making him uncomfortable then it sure was making me uncomfortable. He licked his lips, set the bowl down, cast one more glance to me, and disappeared back into the dressing room.

Time was going by again and I let out a sigh. He was just so stubborn. The mood around here was still dead. I stared at the bowl Richtofen ate out of. He tried so hard to detach himself from everyone, from the world. Things were not going to get any easier around here.

I looked at everyone's serious face. "Sorry about that, guys," I mumbled.

"Sorry?" Nikolai said. "You have guts, girl! I like you more than before now that you have backbone!" He scarved down the rest of his soup.

Tank pat me on the back. "Any person who can stick up to that creepy bastard certainly has my respect."

"Would you care for seconds?" Takeo asked, reaching for my bowl. On cue my stomach growled.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, please!"

* * *

I was feeling a lot better after having some food in my system.

We all had a little bonding time; sharing laughs, telling stories. It was so easy to forget it was all a game. Everyone had memories from the war, from their childhood, remembered all of their fears and great deeds. How can they be computer generated when they really did had a life before the zombies?

Speaking of zombies...

"We'll come back to that discussion later, Nikolai," Tank said. "But now we've got company."

The cries of the zombies echoed throughout the theater. My heart began to pound in my chest. My first time really fighting with zombies. I was getting so excited my hands were shaking. Everyone else was use this routine. They stretched, checked their ammo, made sure their knife was in an easy to reach spot. I checked my AUG. It certainly did look beautiful.

"Helen!" Tank said.

I looked up and he tossed me something. I caught it and examined it.

"It's called Juggernog," he said. "Drink it. That stuff gives you some extra strength."

Wow, my first time drinking Jug. I saw the bubbles popping in the glass bottle. I twisted the cap open, then tried again, and again.

"Here," Tank reached for the bottle and opened it without ease. "Looks like you need to build up some muscle."

I drank it and the drink sent shivers down my spine. It sizzled in my mouth, having the same effect that sour candy would. The taste was extraordinary! Like Fufu Berry from the Jone's Soda. I gulped it down and let out a loud burp.

Tank doubled over laughing his ass off. "Competition, Nikolai!"

"Yeah, yeah," Nikolai said.

The boards being ripped off mixed in with the screams from the zombies. It was time to experience a real zombie wave. I saw some gas crawlers coming down from the ceiling. I aimed my AUG at it, tracking it's every move. I fired at it, taking off its head, and it exploded before its body hit the broken chairs.

"Seems like you can take care of yourself," Tank said.

"Looks like it," I said, feeling very proud of myself. I saw the zombies raining down and pouring in. This is going to be fun.

We all split up. I saw Takeo going towards the dressing room, Nikolai went up the stairs, Tank went towards the lobby, and I stayed here on the stage. Time to put all those hours of hard work reaching the high levels on zombies to good use. I jogged in a small circle in front of the turret on the stage. Twisting around and turning in every direction. Zombies were coming towards me. I opened the distance by running further out from the circle. Pretty soon more and more zombies were following behind me. I made dashes and tight turns running up towards the turret and then jumping down, and circling back.

A giant horde of zombies were screaming and reaching out to get me. Time to train. Instead of making another big circle, I raced over towards the dressing room, turning diagonally before I entered so I was still on the stage. I made sure there weren't any zombies in front of my trying to cheat me. When the coast was clear, I turned back around and unleashed a clip onto the zombies. Some heads popped off, some of them dropped dead, and some of them still came after me. No matter, I could do this all day.

I killed more and more zombies, doing my zombie train routine. I evaded going through the smelly mess the gas crawlers left behind, but I did catch a few whiffs and I almost puked. It was horrible! It smelled like one of those silent but deadly farts, just only worse.

More zombies came at me, trying to cheat me, but I made my way through every gap I could slip through. It seemed like five waves of zombies came out to attack, maybe more. But by the end of it all, I still had some adrenaline left.

"That was the most fun I had!" I squealed as if I just got tickets to see my favorite band. Everyone else was exhausted. I was ready to kick more zombie butt, then Mr. Doom and Gloom came walking down the aisle. I could see his chest rising and falling too. Takeo unsheathed his sword and began cleaning it with a cloth he pulled from his pocket.

Richtofen eyed us all. "No damages zhis time. Gut." Then he looked at me. I was sweaty, hair messed up, and had a few tears in my clothes. "Be more careful." His voice was cold and he sounded very uncaring.

"It's her first time," Tank said, standing up for me. "She did pretty for her first time."

Yeah, first time killing real zombies and not sitting on a sofa like a lazy ass.

Richtofen rolled his eyes. He walked passed us and to the teleporter. I could hear the faintest growl in his stomach. Stubborn prick. I noticed the cord was glowing blue, and the light was green.

"I finished fixing the teleporter," he said. "No ve don't have to reconnect it every time ve use it."

"Ah! Nikolai can sleep anytime he wants!" Nikolai cheered.

Richtofen seemed disinterested and he left towards the alley.

Nikolai was already in the teleporter. He looked out to us, expecting everyone to get in.

"Well, why not?" I said. I didn't exactly have the best night's sleep. We all got in the teleporter and this time I hoped that when I wake up, I won't be bound and gagged.

* * *

This took me two hours to write! After seeing all those notifications in my email, I just had to get started on this chapter right away! It's longer than my other chapters, but I hope you still read it! Thank you all again!


	6. Are You Board?

Wow, you guys are awesome :') I get all excited when I see more reviews and more followers. I honestly didn't think there would be so many people that would like this story and say I'm a good author. Thank you all! And I'm very surprised there's people out of the continent that are reading this story. Just wow! Thank you a million times!

ToxicSoap04, thank you! I play on solo countless times as each character so I could listen to what they say about everything, and I just go from that haha!

GalaxyWarrioress1234, I'm glad you like it :D I try to keep the dude involved as much as possible since he seems shy and distant. He's in this with everyone else, so I gotta use him some how :)

Bu11etB1iss115, Ooo ima start reading your fanfic then :) I don't remember seeing it when I look up the zombie characters, but I'll check again. Did you have a great Christmas? All I did was play Borderlands 2 with my cousin all day xD (i have no life...)

becs93, thank you :) and here is the update! I hope you like it!

And does anyone know if there are any doujinshi of the zombie characters? All I keep finding are ones with Ghost and Soap, but I haven't played MW2 lol xD So I don't really understand what's happening and stuff... What's the background behind Ghost anyway? He always wear that skull mask. No entiendo!

* * *

Chapter Six: Are You Board?

I would have enjoyed waking up to the chirping of birds rather than Nikolai's snoring.

Though the sleep was well appreciated, my body didn't quite appreciate the new sleeping routine. Sleeping on hard wood wasn't exactly how I spent my nights sleeping on. Maybe some of those banners could be used as a blanket.

I pulled myself up and looked around. Tank was sitting up against the wall next to the pack-a-punch machine, Nikolai was sprawled across the floor on his back, and Takeo was neatly curled in a ball facing a corner. Tank opened his eyes in alarm and inhaled sharply. He looked around in panick and then relaxed when he saw everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, there," he said breathlessly. He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Hey," I said back. He got up and brushed his pants off. Tank noticed I was starring at him.

He shook his head. "Just a dream. Glad it wasn't real." He crossed the room to the teleporter waiting patiently to be used. "You wanna come?"

Feeling pretty stupid because I realized I was still staring, I got up and met with him in the teleporter. The question popped up in my mind; where was Richtofen?

* * *

Berlin sure was pretty. It's a different climate than what I'm use to, and the population has been reduced to four- or rather five- since the zombie invasion. It's a miracle zombies only eat things that are living, otherwise there wouldn't have been any food for Tank and I to bring back to the others.

When we got back to the theater, Richtofen was still nowhere to be seen.

He was going to miss breakfast, or whatever time it was. I couldn't imagine him eating on his own.

"He'll show up eventually," Nikolai said, stuffing his face with sausages. "I'll eat his share!"

I really hoped he didn't. No matter how much he excluded himself, and no matter how negative everyone thought of him, he was still human. I looked at some barricades and noticed all the boards were ripped off.

"Looks like the barricades need to be repaired," I pointed out.

"We keep the spares in the garbage cans in the alley," Takeo said. "I will get to it."

"Just you?" I asked. "Things will get done a lot faster if we all helped out."

I chowed down some sausages and buttered bread and wiped my hands off on some cloth. Richtofen appeared, but ignored us. He went straight to the teleporter and started working on it.

"He sure is a hard worker too," I whispered inside the circle. I saw his mouth moving, indicating he was muttering to himself. Or to the voices. Well, yeah, himself.

Tank waved his hand at him unimpressed. "Don't worry about him. Just leave his share here and let's go." He swallowed his mouthful and left to the alley.

Nikolai scratched his belly. "Uh... I need a drink." He scurried off towards the dressing room.

Which left Takeo and me.

I sighed. "We should get started before the zombies start to come."

I've never had to nail anything together, so I had a few issues while doing this. I kept hitting my fingers, the nails were bent, and the boards kept slinging out of its place because the nails weren't holding them up. By the end of it all my fingers were throbbing, my hands and arms had some bruises, and Tank and Takeo had to redo the barricades I failed miserably at.

Sure, it feels good to help out, but damn does it suck when you have no idea what you're doing.

* * *

You guys can easily tell this chapter was awkward xD I didn't exactly have an idea on how to form this chapter, my apologies! Thinks have been crazy crazy with the whole new years thing, trying to get ready for school, and the whole air force thing. Sorry this chapter may not have been what you guys were expecting, but I had to get something updated!


	7. Her Check-Up

School started! I am pretty happy with my current classes too :) So that's why there haven't been any updates recently. I'm going to work on this story at home whenever I can and on the school computers. Most of the computers are monitered by some computer tech (probably the security guards or even the principal) so I'm gonna try to get a computer that isn't monitered so the school doesn't ban access to this site too.

I've been thinking of making a little side story. Nothing too long or anything, but instead of the whole girl zapped into console, what if she was reading fanfiction and somehow landed with the zombie slayers that way? Or Richtofen coming out of the computer after someone reading fanfiction? I'm not entirely sure yet, but I've been thinking about that for a while xD

Bu11etB1iss115, that's great to hear :) or read I should type haha! I love the artwork for Borderlands. It's so amazing! I haven't played Left For Dead actually.

Ahren24-115, thank you :D reading your review made me all happy! Oh I wish my doctor was Richtofen. I'd need a check-up everyday ;D

* * *

Chapter Seven: Her Check-up

I don't know what I ate, but my stomach wasn't feeling right. It wasn't the monthly torture, and I never let a zombie or hellhound get too close to me, so why is my stomach in pain right now?

It could be from the blood and pieces of the zombie bodies smacking me and spreading their germs. Just the other day Nikolai blew up some zombies with a grenade, and one of the dead hands flew right for me and slapped me clear across my face. Richtofen claims these zombies are mindless, but I'm pretty sure that specific one wanted a final strike for vengeance.

Everything Takeo made was perfectly delicious, so it couldn't be his cooking. Maybe it was the tiny sip of vodka I took when Nikolai was sleeping. I just wanted to see how strong his alcohol was. I had to stay away from him for a few hours until I found some gum.

Richtofen still hated me, but he might be nice enough to see what's up with my stomach. Then again, I don't think he knows the meaning of being nice. My stomach made more unpleasant sounding noises, and I tried muffling the sound with my arms wrapped around my tummy. I'm really glad no one was around to hear this. I could just have diarrhea.

"Vat are you doing?"

Son of a b-

"I'm just taking a walk," I turned around to face Richtofen. His jacket was off, the top button of his white shirt was unbuttoned, and his black tie was loose around his neck. "What are you doing."

"Looking for you. Follow me." Without saying anything more, he turned and left.

I had no idea where we were going. I doubled check for my AUG and followed him. We passed by Tank and Nikolai, who gave us questioning looks, and I returned with a convincing smile and shrugged my shoulders. My stomach was still making weird noises. I wasn't sure if Richtofen could hear them or not, but if he did he didn't make any sign of caring.

I kind of figured we were going back to his office, but instead we were walking to the teleporter. He shoved me in, pressed some buttons, and away we went. As we were teleporter I saw some clocks spinning rapidly, then blinding white. Once my vision was cleared, I saw we were at a different place. Everything looked like different shades of blue.

"Is this Der Riese?" I gasped. This place was huge!

"Correct. Come." He walked down the steps and made a right going for the other staircase.

I was so eager to explore Der Riese. This is one of my favorite maps of the game! Mostly because there aren't any Nova 6 crawlers to annoy me. The guns weren't sketched on the walls, the doors were open, and the pack-a-punch machine was ready. The boards were all ripped off and there were puddles of blood seeping through the barricades. We walked into the furnace room and you could immidiately feel the heat slap you in the face. We walked upstairs into the next room and made a right. I looked to see if the radio was placed in the corner and it wasn't.

"You must go to sleep now," I heard Richtofen say. He jabbed something into my neck before I could turn to face him, and I only remember falling.

* * *

I woke up and found myself strapped down to a steel table. He strapped down the belts a little too tight, unless that's what he intended. My stomach felt a lot better, like it felt softer and less harsh. There was Richtofen, his back to me as he was writing stuff down. There were tubes and bottles of chemical stuff surrounding him. He heard me trying to wiggle underneath the belts and turned to me with a smile.

"You voke up. Gut." He walked over to me with a needle and fear ran through me. I tried to escape but nothing worked. I screamed but that only made him put his hand over my mouth. I could feel the needle going into my vein and sucking up my blood. "Afraid of a needle?" he teased.

When he took his hand off my mouth I said, "Fuck you."

He ignored me and brought the needle back to his work place. He put half of it into a seperate container, and the other half he mixed with something that was glowing green. I saw as the glowing green turned into a bright red, then a deep blue, and back to red. He tapped his pen against the steel desk and wrote something down. There was a think trail of blood flowing from where he jabbed the needle into my arm.

"You're body is interesting." he said while he mixed other stuff. "Your blood doesn't mix well vith the Element 115. Not like the others." He finished writing down his observations and sighed. He faced me and had some unreadable emotion in his eyes.

I was very confused. "Do you want to unstrap me?"

"No." He went back to messing with his chemical set.

"Is the only reason you brought me here was to draw my blood?" I said impatiently. This wasn't very fun.

"That, und to make some observations," he said, his back still to me.

My heart sank. Multiple thoughts ran through my head. He's going to turn me into a zombie, he'll keep me in a cell and only let me out to run tests on me, he's going to make me his personal pet.

"What kind of observations?" I asked.

"Vell, for starters I vanted to see how your stomach ache vould react with the Element 115, and it seems like a success. But I just need to vait a few more hours to make that assumption."

He already put that shit in me?!

"Now vith your blood, I vas curious to see how it vould react if I mixed it with a zombie." He left the room and brought back a skeleton wearing a Nazi outfit. "Zhis is vat happened." It looked dead now. The once flesh hungry zombie was now fully dead, and turned into a skeleton. "He vas spazzing and didn't attack me. He kept clutching his head und I think his heart exploded." He put the zombie back where he found it. "I just mixed your blood vith the zombie's in this tube to see how it looked like. It didn't quite turn him into a human, just killed him." He looked at me and crossed his arms across his chest.

As interesting as this sounded, it also made me sick.

He picked up a scalpel and I panicked again.

"Oh don't vorry," he said, "zhis may hurt. A lot."

* * *

DONE! Sorry it took so long for me to write this. School and color guard practice during the week. There wasn't school today, so I had a lot of free time to finish this chapter :D Hope you enjoyed it! I think I wrote back to all of the reviews, but if I didn't, then message me!


	8. Near Death

Hello, everybody! I just finished my other fanfic Queen of the Night, and I'm finally getting started on this one! Like QotN, I don't want this one to be too long. I'll add in a few more chapters, and unlike QotN, I remember the ending I wanted for this story. I went through this story and I think I remember how I wanted to pick up into this scene. And as for the Dudes of Duty fanfic, I don't expect to have that updated with any yaoi anytime soon. Well, enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 8: Near Death

I kicked the scalpel out of his hand. He only smiled at the pain, of course, and I glared at him as menacingly as I could. This only made him enjoy the situation even more.

"You are a fighter, I'll give you that. But, how vill you be able to kick me ven I cut off your legs?" He grabbed a saw off from the table and stared at me wide eyed. He was probably thinking it over in his head how it must feel to have someone's legs getting chopped off. "I know you vill scream at the top of your lungs, and I'll cut your throat to silence you."

My heart froze. Everything just seemed to stop once he said those words. What a sadistic bastard! He's done this before! Well, that should be predictable since this is Dr. Edward Richtofen I'm dealing with, if he really is a doctor and not someone claiming to be a doctor. No doubt he has a brilliant mind, but maybe I can outsmart him.

"I could help you!" I blurted out.

Richtofen scoffed. "Vat could a _woman_ do to help me?" He leaned on the steel table.

"Help you take over the zombies. Take over the world."

Richtofen looked at me with a stone like look. He rubbed his cheek and blinked a few times. "Surely you must know I'm a genius-"

"If you're so great then why aren't you in control?" I blurted out. The look on Richtofen's face was enough to make scare an egg back into its shell. It was as if I hit him right in his pride.

"Helen," he growled, "you are trying my patience. I should start vith your tongue."

I had to think of a way to get out of here. No one was around to help me out of this situation. Was this going to be the end of me? I'm going to die in a video game? That's no problem when I'm sitting at home on the couch, but actually being in the video game? I'm not sure if I'd wake up on the floor and looking at my TV screen with big red letters saying Game Over.

"But I'm all out of hope..."

We both turned to the source of that voice. It sounded like...

"How did the radio turn on?" I asked.

"Radio? Vat radio?" Richtofen took long strides towards me and grabbed my jaw. I nearly choked on my scream.

"It's one of the radios on this map!" I squeaked.

Richtofen stood there for what felt like hours. The grip on my jaw loosened up and he backed away. His green eyes looked acidic and hungry. He came towards me again and unbuckled the straps.

He left the saw on the table and walked towards the door.

"Come," he demanded. "It seems I may need you."

* * *

DONE! I know it's a short update, but I'm still working on the other chapters and another story idea I have. It's going to be an Avengers fanfic with a LokixOC (maybe!) I just can't figure out the words to form it into a story, and also an Adventure Time fanfiction. Stay tuned for the next chapter :D And also, thinking more into this story, it might be longer than Queen of the Night.


	9. In A Circle

Ciriajacobs: That was such a marvelous compliment! Thank you so much :D Haha, there's more chapters where that came from :)

* * *

Chapter 9: In A Circle

It's been making me sick just thinking about what was going through the doctor's mind. I could be useful? How? He sees women as inferior; he made that pretty clear.

He took me back to Kino, and then left me in the teleporter once we got back as if it was just a stroll we went on. That bastard almost killed me! And he will if I tell anyone about what happened. He doesn't need to tell me since he knows I know how he is. I sighed to myself. Maybe if I can't tell the others, then how about I talk to those portraits? I looked around the massacre of corpses. Or how about I talk to the dead.

That night, Takeo cooked lamb meat that he found in town. It was still in the freezer when he found it earlier, and he left it to thaw out, hoping a zombie wouldn't eat it or touch it. I sure wish we had hamburger helper.

Richtofen came out of nowhere, scaring most of us. Takeo stayed stoic the entire time.

"I shall help myself," Richtofen said. Even though he didn't look at me, I know it was directed to me. He got a piece of lamb and some rice in a bowl, sat down next to Nikolai- who was sitting next to me, and began eating.

I didn't feel as hungry anymore. I didn't look at the doctor, but just thinking back to how I almost died in Der Riese made me nauseous. Takeo noticed my horrified and slightly green face, but he didn't say anything. Takeo is pretty good at reading people too, and he knows when it's the right time to not say anything.

"I remember this one time back at boot camp," Tank said. "This guy was just bugging the hell out of me. You'd think it would be a we're all in this to prove ourselves type of thing, but nope. That fucker was trying to push me around, thinking I was easy bait. So I broke his arm and never seen or heard from him since."

"You should have killed him, American," Nikolai said. "I killed the next guy in line ahead of me so I could get the next rank up. Haha, I married his daughter too! Killed her as well because she wouldn't stop crying over her dad."

Tank and Nikolai had a swell time exchanging stories while they were in the military. Richtofen was sitting there quietly, soaking up every word no doubt. I glanced over at him and I knew he could tell that I looked at him. I was pretty curious about that scar under his eye, but I didn't want to ask in front of everyone.

"What about you, Helen?" Tank asked.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Have any interesting stories to tell? Boyfriends or exs?" he asked. I didn't realize everyone had to tell some stories.

I tried to think of something interesting to tell. "Well, I've never dated before, but I remember a time in high school when this girl wanted to fight me. I was practicing Tae Kwon Do at the time, so let's just say she went to the hospital and I was expelled for knowing how to fight, even though she provoked me."

Tank roared with laughter. "And here I thought you'd be all perky with thousands of men drooling over you!"

I wasn't sure if that was meant as a compliment or not, but I just laughed a little.

"I had women left and right," Tank continued. "I just couldn't get them off of me. Not that I wanted to." He smiled and continued on with how he had his first kiss and where his first time was. Then he talked about his wife at home and his daughter, and then he said he gets a little lonely while he's stuck here. Then he looked at me.

"If you think for a minute I'd want anything to do with you, then you are dead wrong!" I shouted. "I'd rather get munched on by one of these zombies than you!"

Nikolai started laughing now. "I like this woman!"

Tank rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Some of his pride may have gotten crushed, but hey, he was the one being rude. I sighed to myself. Men.

Then I wondered if Richtofen had any women in his life. Maybe he had a few girlfriends in high school, or maybe's always been so cold to them. What about his mother?

"I wonder what your life is like," I suddenly said towards Richtofen. I didn't realize I was thinking out loud and felt so embarrassed and stupid. Everyone turned to Richtofen. Well, at least I wasn't the only curious one.

"Probably not that great with women," Tank mumbled.

"Why vould I vaste my time with _females_?" Richtofen spat out as if the entire sentence were venom.

He finished his meal and got up. He left without saying another word, and disappearing to wherever he goes off to.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer! I just needed something out before school starts again. Last week of school though :D Goodbye junior year, hello senior year!


	10. Heart to Heart

Chapter 10: Heart to Heart

"I need some fresh air," I said, and got up and left probably thirty minutes after Richtofen. I quickly excused myself and went towards the alleyway. It was true that I needed some fresh air, but also to talk to Richtofen. I can't have that image of Der Riese etched into my brain forever without getting a few answers.

There was nothing silent about these steel steps as I made my way down them into the alley. I skipped a step because it was more of a bloody puddle than a step, and the rail had rust and blood stuck to it. I wasn't sure if I'd get use to all of this blood decoration all over the theater. Der Riese was cleaner than this, come to think of it. Well, if it was the place where Richtofen practically lived, of course it would be neat and clean.

There was a little wind outside and no clouds in sight. It was all pure sunlight, which I would've loathed back in my era, but it was a nice change here. There was broken glass and wood almost piled underneath a window. So far it's been quiet. Samantha must be taking a break. I saw a few empty shells out here as well and some limbs.

Something dropped down in front of me and I freaked out. I did the scaredy cat dance and jumped back a few steps. I looked at what the heck decided to scare me like that, and it was a head. A zombie head. Raining zombie parts?

I look up and see Richtofen standing on the roof that shaded the mystery box. He wasn't there a second ago, so where did he come from?

"You're like a ninja," I said, once I regained my breath.

"A vat?" he asked.

Oh. He probably didn't study much of Japanese history.

"Nothing. What are you doing up there?" I should have waited a few moments before asking him a question. He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's a type of assassin." I said.

"I'm just enjoying the view," he stated.

The gate was in the way from looking straight ahead. "Can I join you?"

"You are curious about Der Riese, ja?" he asked.

I laughed a little. "You can read my like a book."

Richtofen sighed and took off his jacket. He was wearing a white, long sleeved collar shirt and a black tie. He folded it neatly and then took off his cap and ran a black gloved hand through his light brown hair. He looked so much younger, and with the sunlight shining behind him like that-

"Vell, are you going to come up here or not?" he snapped. I didn't realize he gave me an answer while he was stripping.

I climbed up the fence and onto the rood. Richtofen was sitting on the edge with his legs dangling off the side. I sat next to him, not too close but not too far. There was a tower passed him, and I knew there was a radio hidden over there.

Richtofen was staring at me, waiting for my questions.

Well where to start?

"What the hell was that at Der Riese?" I asked.

Richtofen shrugged. "It vas suppose to be research."

Of course. "Why is everything research with you?"

"Humans are interesting. Put them in an environment vith people they get along vith, food nearby, and a nice community, and they will respond vith a sense of safety and happiness. Take those away and put them where food is scarce and the buildings are crumbling, and they will run around not knowing what to do. It amuses me."

"Do you remember who you first used as a test subject?"

"Human or animal?"

"Whichever was first."

"Animal, my sister's hamster. Person, my uncle."

"Does family mean nothing to you?"

"Family is just a vord to make a connection vith certain people. It has no effect on me."

This guy was like a rock. "So, you've never liked anyone before? No one has ever made your heart race?"

"Ze nagging though of vhat happens to this subject if I do zhat makes my heart race."

"Were you ever close to anyone?"

"The closest I've gotten to someone was with a scalpel, und my face was close enough for ze blood to squirt on."

I found myself getting closer and closer to him. His eyes were nice to stare into once you got passed the fact that he wants to dissect and then kill you.

"Has anyone ever loved you?" it came out in a whisper.

"Mein mother, but zhat is expected."

I wanted to know more about his life, but I realized I was getting off topic.

"Back in Der Riese, why did you let me live?"

"You can actually be of some use. For my benefit of course."

"I wasn't really going to help you take control of the zombies..."

"I already knew zhat," he said with a cocky attitude. "You know more than I do in zhis situation with the zombies. You can help me vith zhat. Which comes to the question: Is it my turn to ask a few questions?"

Oh crap. I had to keep the questions going. With his questions, it always feels like he's gonna go into ape shit mode and rip me apart if I don't answer his questions with the answers he wants. Then again, he probably has questions about what happens in the future, and the whole zombie thing.

I looked back at his face and studied his features. His profile says he a schizo, sociopathic, antisocial heartless bastard, but he looks completely normal now. A normal human being.

"How'd you get that scar?" I ran a finger over it, and I could tell he felt uncomfortable. He caught his breath and scooted away.

"I performed surgery on my eye in my teenage years," he said, not looking at me.

I was shocked, and amazed. "Did something happen to your eye?"

He shook his head. "People vould tell I should get a taste of my own medicine. I zhought my eye vould be a great place to start a medical career. It vas almost successful," he touched under his eye with his finger tips. "Zhis scar made it unsuccessful."

My mind went blank. I didn't have anymore questions to ask him, and now I was starting to want to be interrogated again. He had this specific charm about him, I just couldn't pinpoint it. He had a crushed look in his eyes when he finally looked at me. His facial features looked so defined, and you could tell that he shaves.

He smiled suddenly. "I vill find out vat you are thinking, Helen."

I laughed a little. "You don't have your clipboard with you."

"I remember every little detail," he said. "So, now it's my turn."

I was prepared for his questions now. I didn't feel green around the gills or didn't want to try to run. Let's see how long that lasts.

"Zhis... game. Vhy was it created?" he asked. I had a feeling he was curious about this subject.

"It's just for amusement. Many people enjoy playing Call of Duty, especially the zombies portion," I told him.

"How do these creators know about all of zhis?"

This is where it gets a little difficult. "Well, it's more like the entire game is their idea, and you are something they created. Like how an author makes up a character in a book, it's the same principle in games."

"So, I do not exist?"

"No. Not from where I come from. In here, everything is real."

"What is out of here? What is it like in your world?"

"There's buildings and movie theaters like this," I gestured with my arms, "but, zombies don't exist. They're just made up in books, movies, and games."

"Und, zhe war?"

"World War II? Hitler loses the war. So does Japan."

"Vhat happens exactly?"

"Hitler commits suicide, and the U.S. nuke Japan. Specifically Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

"Zhey are nuked?"

"You know that glowing bomb Samantha drops every once in a while to burn up all the zombies? Well, America did that to Japan. Twice. We're okay now, but I think they dropped the second bomb to prove to Russia that the U.S. is better than them. I believe Japan would've surrendered if given a few more days."

Richtofen was silent. He was probably contemplating everything. "In here, zhat doesn't happen."

"No, it won't. It will just be an endless era of zombies until Treyarch decides to end it in the next games."

"Treyarch is zhe creator?"

I nodded. It must be hard to take in all of this. He even has memories of his childhood. I wonder if that's all part of Treyarch too.

He could probably be a giant teddy bear if given the proper care. I touched his Swastika and he jumped a little.

"Vat are you doing?" he snapped.

"You've never been loved before?" I asked, kind of sympathetic.

He scoffed. "Does it matter? I'm not real to you."

I leaned in really close to him. "Right now, this is real." I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek.

* * *

I didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon. I'm reading Game of Thrones, and it's about 700 pages. So far it's a good book, and I need to return it back to the library by the 10th x) Enjoy the chapter :D


	11. Killing Time

Chapter 11: Killing Time

Richtofen's reaction was to be expected.

He pushed me away- or more like shoved, and I fell straight down to the ground. At least there was still dirt to break my fall and not concrete. I fell on my arm which was protecting my face. I would live, but my arm hurt a lot. Maybe it wasn't broken.

I looked back up where Richtofen stood furiously grabbing at his hair. The sun was still up in the air, so I couldn't see his face, but I already knew.

For once lost for words, he grabbed his clothing, jumped off the roof, and headed back inside. I picked myself off from the ground, and dusted off any dirt that was stuck to me. My arm wasn't broken luckily. We don't need that kind of injury now, but my hand was bleeding. I must have scraped it on the edge of the roof on the way down. Mental note: Richtofen is NOT that type of guy.

Speaking of type, a type of undead creatures would be lurking around soon. I need to find a gun, and some bandages. But, the only one with bandages was...

I put pressure on my hand with my other hand and pressed it tightly to my stomach. Dressing room, here I come.

There were a lot of midieval clothing on the racks. None of them would be missed, so I ripped up a white tunic and wrapped it around my hand. Richtofen's scent still filled my nose as I was close enough to smell him. His face was pretty soft too. I'm still not sure what made me do it, but I smiled as I thought about it. I wonder if he was furious, or confused, or both. Maybe no one has ever kissed him.

Gun! I had to hurry up and get one. I picked up and M16 and some ammo. It was a little heavy, but I'll manage. Tank found me and saw my hand.

"Whoa! What happened?" he panicked. "Don't tell me they're-"

"No!" I hid my hand behind my back. "They're not. Well, yet anyways."

"You okay?" Tank asked as he walked closer. I backed up a little.

"Just give me some space, dude!" I yelled. He held up his hands and looked away.

Tank cleared his throat and said, "It's still pretty overwhelming for ya, ain't it?"

I nodded. Dempsey, you have no idea.

"Where are the others?" I asked. I didn't want this topic to lead to Richtofen.

"Coming. We had to take a dump," he bluntly said. "Where's the doc?"

I wanted to punch him so bad. Right in his marine face. Oh, well you know, I kissed his cheek and he slammed me on the ground a few minutes ago. But it's fine, don't worry about it. "Nope."

"Figures as much," he grumbled. "That weirdo is always off in his own little world. Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking."

If only you knew. "Do you REALLY want to know? Think about who he is."

Tank did think about it for a few moments before saying, "Good point."

There was an awkward silence that fell upon us. After a while he said, "New gun?"

"Uh, yeah. I just got it before you showed up actually."

Tank nodded. "It seems like those freaks will be back in a bit. The others should be here too."

"That's good," I said. Man, conversations with this guy is definitely not smooth.

"Listen, about the other night," he said. "Do you really think I'd be like that?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I don't know you that well. Anything can be possible when you're cooped up in a place like this fighting for your life..." What else could I have said to that? This was such a weird conversation though, and I didn't want to be part of it anymore.

He stepped closer to me. "Well, I'm not that type of guy."

Oh crap. Thankfully, "Oh! Nikolai and Takeo!" I waved over Tank's shoulder. Their timing could not have been better!

Nikolai waved back with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Takeo looked like he was full of shame.

"Is something wrong, Takeo?" I asked. I moved away from Tank while he just stood there.

"He just got a feeling of what rape was," Nikolai said as he walked past us. Takeo shuddered a little and shook his head. I didn't want to press for questions, but maybe later on, Takeo and I could have a little heart to heart.

Echoing throughout the cinema, we heard boards breaking. Everything else was forgotten. There wasn't time to think about anything else. That is until Richtofen appeared. He didn't make eye contact with me. He only looked down as he walked past me, which didn't take him too many strides. All of us were reunited once again in a circle analyzing the zombies.

"I got the lobby," Tank said.

"I'll be your back up," Nikolai said. He finished his bottle and tossed it on the ground. It shattered a little bit where it landed. He and Tank then jogged towards the lobby.

Takeo silently walked towards the dressing room. Leaving only Richtofen and me.

"I can handle them in here," I said, but he was already going towards the alley way.

Okay, so it's too soon to talk to him. Why do I feel all icky about this whole situation? Did I become the girls I hate in books that become a whore halfway through, and then realize their mistakes in the end? Ah, hell no! Focus, Helen. You have a bigger issue in here rather than with who just went to the alley.

Looking on at the scenario I see that I am dealing with more Nova 6 crawlers than actual zombies. No matter. It was time to bring out my zombie strategies. I ran up to the turret machine and jumped off. I circled around and repeated my steps. There were a few zombies bunched up behind me. I could get away with this circle game for a little longer. Once more zombies came I jumped down from the stage. A couple of sprinters tried cutting me off. I waited for an opening before dashing past them. I looked back and saw I had the whole party running after me. I unloaded a few rounds of M16 on them. Some of their heads popped off while other zombies lost an arm. This gun thinned out the crowd, and I got a few knives in. More zombies started to spawn, and I repeated my strategy again.

It soon became a chore to breath. Those Nova 6 crawlers would put rotten cheese to shame. I had to get fresh air, but the only place where that could be found was in the alleyway, and Mr. Attitude was currently using the alley. I could hold off a little longer.

Pretty soon my eyes began to water. How could there be so many zombies at once? It must have been at least five rounds with only a few ammo drops. I heard the familiar Kaboom, and the zombies dropped with a cry cut short. Thank you to whoever got that nuke! Looking around, I didn't see anymore zombies.

"Can anybody hear me?" I shouted. My voice echoed throughout the cinema.

Tank appeared on top of the balcony. "Loud and clear, doll face," he said. I'll just ignore that nickname.

I was so sweaty and I wanted to vomit. Where were the showers? I'm sure we all needed two or three. Tank jumped down from the balcony with only broken seats to cushion his fall. Takeo showed up shortly after. He was cleaning off his katana.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" I said in amazement. "I've always wanted a sword."

Takeo just stared at his sword as he polished it. Nikolai and Richtofen showed up by the teleporter. We all looked exhausted, no doubt, and smelled like an animal. Richtofen actually glanced at me before looking away and pouting. Aw, how cute. Not.

I guess I was a little too forceful, but hey, wouldn't you do the same?

"So, uh, anyone else hungry?" Tank asked.

"I am always hungry!" Nikolai said.

"Can I go into town and look for food?" I offered.

"It's dangerous to go alone," Takeo said.

I looked at Richtofen. Maybe he'd be my partner.

"I'll go," Tank said. He was already dragging me away before I had a say in any of it. Oh boy. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

Sorry about my vacation! Here's the update :D I'm currently working on other fanfics (in my head) and a lot of stuff has happened. It's my birthday today too :D


	12. More Surprises

Ciriajacobs, here is the update :)

* * *

Chapter 12: More Surprises

The town was about a half an hour away from the cinema by foot, maybe ten minutes by car. Tank and I didn't make much conversation. I didn't ask him why he just tagged with me to go scavenging because I didn't want it to go to an awkward conversation about love later on.

He seems like that type of guy, and I want no part in that.

I thought there would be zombies out here, but so far we hadn't seen any. Maybe they were further into town. Or maybe Samantha just randomly sends them in to attack at random moments and let us have a few hours of peace to ourselves before the next wave starts again. I made a mental list of what to look for, and a shower was one of them. I didn't care if the next shower was an hour away, if there was a shower, I would be there.

Clean dishes were also on the list. Using the tap water in the bathroom didn't always seem to get the job done, so I'll just try to bring back newer dishes for us to eat off of. We would need blankets and pillows as well. I looked down at my bloody self. Clothes, you are now on the list. I never got a chance to ask the others if there was anything in particular that they wanted. Maybe I'll just bring back some other stuff as gifts.

The town was deserted. Not a soul in sight. It was at the right silence that you wanted to read a book because you know you won't be bothered, but it was also at that silence where things were creepy.

Tank cleared his throat. "So, uh..."

I looked at him. He wasn't staring at me, but he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're here to get food and supplies. Like blankets, pillows, maybe some stuffed animals." I thought of Nikolai for a second. "And more vodka. Nikolai might be running low."

"Right." It sounded like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

We went to the first shop- a bakery. The bread was probably molding since no one was taking care of it. There were pastries and bread put on display, but instead of smelling like fresh baked goods, it smelled like blood and garbage. There was broken glass on the floor, and I didn't have shoes. Why didn't I get sucked into my xbox with shoes or socks on?

I took a few tip-toed steps inside before Tank stopped me.

"Wait!" He rushed in front of me and kneeled down with his back facing me. "Hop on."

My jaw kind of dropped. When I didn't get on his back, he sighed. "There's glass. You could cut your feet open."

Well then, Mr. Dempsey. I took his offer at the piggy back ride. I clung onto his shoulder while he held my legs. Tank was really muscular. Did he work out in his spare time at the cinema or what? It seemed like he carried me like glass and he had to be careful not to drop me.

"See anything you want in here?" he asked.

There wasn't really much of anything. It was all rotten. "Let's see if there's something in the back."

He carried me into the back room. There were quite a few ovens back here. The floor was white with powder for the dough and in some areas it was red. I looked back and saw Tank's trail of foot prints in the powder. He stopped in front of a door. There was a label above it, but it was in German. It made me wish I were here with Richtofen instead.

"I'm going to guess it's a freezer. I hope it is," I said as I eyed the door. There wasn't a lock on it, so Tank was able to open it.

It was a freezer, and the freezer was working. There was bread inside, and some pastries. Oh, yummy! We'll have dinner and desert tonight! I grabbed as much as I could hold and made sure I could still keep a hand on Tank's shoulder.

"We might be able to find some bags in another store. We can always come back too," I suggested.

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't get ambushed," Tank said.

He set me down once we were outside and he carried half of the load of bread. We passed by a coffee shop whose front windows were broken. There was a body hanging halfway out of the window too.

Those zombies must have made short work of this town, and ate majority of the people here. There were only a few bodies to be found, but this place didn't smell really bad.

Tank pointed out a meat shop. If the freezer at the bakery was still working, then hopefully the freezer for the meat was working too.

I opened the door, and the stench of rotten meat slapped me in the face. I backed away and held my nose. Never have I smelled something _that_ horrible! Well, maybe those Nova 6 crawlers beat this, but still. It smelled really bad.

"Let's just look for something that doesn't smell or look rotten, get it, and get out fast!" I said through my plugged nose. Realizing that we were still carrying bread, I added, "And some bags."

I ran in there, looked for anything that looked like it was frozen or just thawed out. I didn't anything at first, but there was more meat in the back. There was a roll of sausages that looked like they were in good condition. I pulled it over my shoulder and ran out. "You can get something!" I shouted at my last held breath. Outside I was gasping for fresh air.

Tank came outside moments later with a ham and bags. Oh, joy! Our arms are saved!

All of the bread and meat fit into one bag, now we just had to fill up the other three.

"Let's go look for dishes and blankets now," I said.

"Hey, wait," Tank said.

I looked at him. "What's up?"

He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well... Do you enjoy my company?"

What?

"I like being around you. It makes me feel... Human again," he was still staring at the ground.

"We are both still human," I said.

"That's not what I meant," he looked at me. "Oh, forget it."

It's getting more and more difficult to talk to these guys. And I thought girls were difficult to talk to. Even in a zombie apocalypse, there's drama. Shaking my head, I stayed behind Tank and followed him. It's best to stick together since there could be zombie just around the corner.

* * *

"It took you long enough! Nikolai is starving!" Nikolai shouted once Tank and I returned.

We didn't run into any zombies, but we did find dishes, blankets, and pillows. We found some canned foods too, so we won't have to go back in town for at another week or so. I found a change of clothes, with socks and shoes, but sadly no showers. There could be houses just a few miles away, but Tank wanted to leave and I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Next time for sure though!

"Sorry, Nikolai. Will you forgive us?" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Did you find food?" he questioned.

"Yes, and a very special present for you," I said. He looked confused, and once I revealed a couple of vodka bottles, he had a big grin.

"All is well again!" He happily took them and sat down away from everyone so he could drink in peace.

Takeo was also curious about what we brought back. He already started a fire. I gave him the meat and passed around bottles of water. Everyone was here, except for Richtofen.

"Where's the doctor at, Takeo?" I asked as I gave him a water bottle.

He shrugged and slightly bowed to me. "I have yet to see the strange man."

"Oh, I also brought some more dishes for us to eat off of. And here's a new frying pan," I said.

It looked like Takeo's eyes lit up, and I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought about cleaner dishes. If Richtofen didn't show up soon, he's going to miss lunch. Or breakfast. He's going to miss the food. Nikolai was still chugging away from his vodka. I wonder if he knows what water is.

"I'm going to look for Richtofen," I said. He might be in Der Riese, but I don't want to take the chance of anyone wanting to go with me. I checked upstairs first.

No one was here except for a couple of corpses. Is it okay for me to seek out Richtofen like this? I just wanted to make sure he's okay and not planning to kill us all faster than what he originally planned. I went outside and stood in the place where I fell, or where he pushed me off. It was just a couple of hours ago, but it felt like days.

Maybe it's best if I head back and help Takeo with the food. I also had that thing with Tank. Maybe I can talk to him. Behind me, I heard little footprints. I turned around and gasped a little. It was a... monkey. Not a monkey bomb, but a tiny monkey wearing a space suit. Oh shit.

I aimed my M16 at it. What is a space monkey doing here? Shouldn't it be Hell Hounds?

The tiny monkey made its monkey noises and kept coming towards me. I took giant steps back unsure if I should shoot it or what for it to attack me first. It grabbed a rock and threw it at me. When I ducked out of the way, the monkey laughed at me.

"You little-" I shot it and it dropped dead. I looked around to see if there were more. This seemed like it was the only one.

I decided then and there that the alley wasn't a safe haven to escape what was inside.

I went back inside to tell the others what happened. Takeo was cooking the last of the sausages and putting each of them on a plate. He gave one to Tank and Nikolai was complaining that Takeo was cooking too far away for him to get a plate.

"Guys, we have trouble," I said.

Tank looked worried. "Are those maggot addicts coming?"

"No, it's worse!" I said.

"What's worse than zombies?" Nikolai shouted. "Mega zombies?"

"No! Monkeys!" I threw my hands in the air, and then realized I was being a little over dramatic.

Everyone looked at me like I was as crazy as Richtofen.

"You know, from space?"

"Did you hit your head when you were looking for the doc?" Tank asked.

"No, I didn't. I just killed a space monkey. It's in the alley right now laying dead out there. There could be more coming!"

"You should eat," Takeo said. He held out a plate to me with three sausages on it.

I sighed. No one was taking me seriously. I know there are going to be more coming, it's only a matter of time before we have to leave. Would we go to Der Riese if we do leave?

"Vat is all the commotion? Monkeys?"

I turned around and there was Richtofen. He had his hands in his pocket and he was staring down at me.

"I was looking for you," I said.

"Vhy?" his eyes narrowed. I couldn't say why in front of everyone.

"It's time to eat," I said and pointed to the food.

He walked past me without saying another word. Is this what it's like to get the cold shoulder?

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Tank asked Richtofen. Of course, he didn't answer his question.

"We have to leave soon," he said.

"Where?" Tank asked.

"Zhis place vill be overrun soon. I have set the teleporter to take us to Ascension," Richtofen took the plate that Takeo intended to give me.

So he does know about the monkeys coming here. Is Samantha sending them all the way to the cinema though?

"Where the hell-" Tank began.

"Shtop with zhe questions!" Richtofen ordered.

Well I had a few questions of my own, but that would have to wait for later.

* * *

Yay :D It's a long chapter! I love your reviews :)


	13. Ascension

I'm not sure what time you read these updates, but I've been typing and updating between 1 a.m. and 7 a.m. and I think I'm nocturnal now... This should be some type of super power. Also, I haven't seen sunlight in five days, so I just might try to change my sleeping pattern so I can go outside every once in while. Thank you for liking my story and being so supportive :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Ascension

When you've pissed someone off, it's best to let them cool down. You know, unless it's in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and the person you pissed off happens to be a sadistic SS Nazi doctor you might have a crush on.

During the zombie raid- which Samantha started spawning Hell Hounds along with the other zombies- I was pushed back to the alley where Richtofen was, just barely missing being scratched by a Nova 6 crawler. Thank goodness for claymores otherwise I would have died on the stairs going down to the alley. I wasn't watching what was in front of me, which was a bad idea because I ran right into Richtofen. Let's just say he wasn't happy to see me at all. If looks could kill I would've been vaporized on the spot. He helped thin the crowd of zombie paparazzi, and I high tailed it out of there.

Well, excuse the shit out of me for being overrun!

I slipped on some blood on my way back to the stage. When we do leave I'm sure I will not miss the puddles of blood. And Ascension has a lot of big areas to run rape trains. That place must be more enormous than the game lets on, seeing as how big this theater turned out to be.

The ground started shaking. I tried catching myself, but it looked more like I was stumbling around as if I were wearing skates. Tank came into the theater walking backwards as he shot away at the zombies. I helped him with the last of my ammo, and threw a grenade before my last clip went out. I'll have to pick up ammo when I get to it.

"What the hell was that?" Tank growled.

"Get these fucking monkeys off my vodka!" Nikolai yelled from the stage. He was punching away at the monkeys as a few of them crawled all over his body. Takeo came from the dressing and helped him with his monkey business, and then they shot them.

I turned back to Tank and glared at him. "I told you the monkeys were coming."

He just shrugged. Richtofen ran into the room to join us. "In zhe teleporter now!"

Behind him was an angry mob of the undead, and Tank and I felt more than welcome to run to the teleporter. Takeo and Nikolai were first to get into the teleporter before the three of us got in. Richtofen pressed a few buttons, and like in the movies, right before the zombies reached us we were zapped away.

It felt like my body was being stretched like a rubber band, and I was being forced to grow taller. Sadly, this was as tall as I would ever be without wearing high heels, but since I'd kill myself in those shoes, I'll forever be short.

I didn't realize it, but my eyes were squeezed shut. When I opened them, I was in a white room with a centrifuge in the middle of the room. We were all standing on a lander, and we were all confused. Everyone except Richtofen that is. He didn't seen phased about us coming here at all.

"Where are we?" Takeo asked.

"We are in an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome," Richtofen answered. He stepped off the lander and attempted to walk away from us, but Tank grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tank growled.

Richtofen yanked his head away. "None of your business, and don't touch me," he warned.

"You just zap us here and then think you can walk away?" Tank yelled. "I've had it with your attitude. Tell us why we're here. You programmed the damn machine to take us here. What's so special about it?"

"I don't have to tell you a fucking zhing!" Richtofen yelled back.

That pushed Tank over the edge. He punched Richtofen square in the face. Tank must have punched him really hard because Richtofen fell backwards and his visor came off. Tank jumped on him and grabbed the collar of Richtofen's jacket. Richtofen socked Tank's side and rolled over so he pinned the marine down. Richtofen got a punch to Tank's face in before Tank kicked him off.

In a situation like this, usually people would yell at them and say, "Stop fighting!", but that doesn't solve anything. Those two people won't stop just because you ask. So, instead of asking nicely, I threw my M16 at them. It hit Richtofen's arm and bounced off to attack Tank's shoulder. Richtofen held his arm and glared daggers at me through wide, green eyes. Tank held his shoulder and glared at the back of Richtofen's head.

"You little bitch!" Richtofen screeched. He started to come after me and reached to his holster for his gun, but Nikolai grabbed him and held him back. Tank saw this as an opportunity to get him from behind, but Takeo held him back.

Putting up with all these zombies should have made me scared until I crapped my pants. But that just can't compare to Richtofen's death glare. I felt like Bambi being frozen by headlights.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nikolai said. "We got off on the wrong foot here."

Richtofen was free from Nikolai's grip and he held his nose with his gloved hand. "I should have left you all zhere to die!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tank grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Finding the strength to speak, I said, "We just want to know why we're here."

Richtofen opened his mouth, but since I knew it wasn't going to be nice, I quickly said, "But, it can wait until the tension has died."

Takeo released Tank, and he moved his arm in a circle to work out his shoulder. I think I threw my gun a little too hard. There was a moment of silence before the centrifuge started spinning. Richtofen straightened his jacket out and picked up his visor. So much for talking about that kiss.

"Help me," a weak voice said. "She's coming. The mechanism must be repaired."

"Uh, who was that?" Tank asked.

"Gersch..." I said.

Richtofen looked at me. He was the only one close enough to me to hear what I said. I guess it was a good thing only he heard, otherwise I would have had a hard time explaining myself.

Nikolai clicked his tongue. "Give me vodka strange voice!"

Takeo shook his head at Nikolai.

Richtofen sighed. "You vant answers? Fine. Ve are here because zhe little brat was going to take over zhe entire theater. Ve had to leave. Zhere's nothing particularly special about zhis place ozher than the fact it's a huge place."

I knew very well he was keeping some things hidden, but I wouldn't say anything about now. Not while the tension was still high that is. Since this use to be filled with scientists who pretty much lived here...

"Are there showers here?" I asked. I've been dying for a shower, and everyone else needed one too.

Richtofen nodded. "Zhey are at Lander 3."

"And where the hell is Lander 3?" Tank asked.

"Do I need to hold your hand, American?" Richtofen mocked. Tank clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Follow me."

* * *

DONE! I can cry with relief and joy right now. I was going through writer's block writing this chapter out. I seriously had to watch gameplays on YouTube to keep going with this chapter. I'm super tired, and I wanted to write more into this chapter, but since I didn't know when I would update again, this feels like enough for now. Your reviews are always welcome :)


	14. Update

Hello, everyone! This is just a notice to let you all know that I'm not dead. I've just been really active during the day now. I'm also trying to get my sleeping pattern adjusted, but I shouldn't be doing that until a week before band camp. Little by little, I write a few paragraphs for my fanfiction, and I do come across writer's block from time to time, which is also another reason why I've been absent.

Did anyone notice the cover for Elysium has changed? You can thank CiriaJacobs for doing that! :D Thank you so much!

As for an update, I'll try to get the next chapter finished sometime next week and updated either next week or so. I appreciate all of the reviews! They make me smile each time I get one, and I love your feedback on my stories. I really didn't think anyone would like them so much, but thank you all soooo very much!


End file.
